Bouche cousue (brûle les lèvres)
by Inrainbowz
Summary: OS. Stiles était habitué à ce qu'on lui demande de se taire. Ce n'était pas si grave. Ça ne le touchait pas. Pas du tout.


**Note :** Un autre OS Teen Wolf \o/ centré sur Stiles \o/ donc j'ai lu énormément de fic centré sur la meute où ils sont tous ensemble et tout mais en fait, ha ha, dans la série ça n'arrive jamais parce que c'est toujours la merde. Et bah tant pis on va faire comme si de rien n'était. Personne n'est mort, ouais !

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Bouche cousue (brûle les lèvres)**

_._

_La paroles est d'argent et le silence est d'or_

_Mais bon, je préfère l'argent, alors..._

.

Stiles était habitué à ce qu'on lui dise de se taire.

Il était trop bavard, il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher parfois de verbaliser tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il le faisait quand il était stressé, quand il était heureux, quand il était énervé. C'était un mécanisme naturel chez lui, sa réponse et sa réaction à la plupart des situations. Un des traits fondamentaux de son caractère.

Et il comprenait à quel point cela pouvait être agaçant. Et il était habitué à ce qu'on lui dise de se taire.

Ça n'en devenait pas plus agréable à entendre pour autant.

Mais ce n'était rien. Rien, vraiment. Ça ne le touchait pas. Plus maintenant, plus depuis longtemps. Il était au-dessus de ça. Ça ne le touchait pas. Pas du tout.

.

La réunion stratégique au loft de Derek se déroulait assez mal, comme souvent. Tout le monde poussait dans une direction opposée, la plupart purement par principe, parce que Scott refusait d'être d'accord avec Derek, qu'Isaac refusait de se placer contre l'un ou l'autre, qu'Erica refusait de se placer et que Boyd essayait de concilier le tout. Stiles, quand à lui, débattait rationnellement avec Lydia dans un coin. Ils avaient légèrement détourner la conversation et étaient parti sur un autre sujet, mais de toute façon personne ne prêtait vraiment attention à ce qu'ils disaient.

Lydia finit par se lasser et se contenta d'hocher la tête à ce que disait Stiles tandis que le reste de la meute tombait dans un silence buté. Stiles, lui, était incapable de se taire. La tension le mettait mal à l'aise et ce sentiment de gêne était un de ceux qui l'incitait à parler très vite et de manière assez incohérente en se concentrant pour rester au maximum dans le sujet. Il avait conscience que cela ne faisait qu'échauffer davantage l'ambiance, et pas dans le bon sens du terme, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. C'était un tic, vraiment.

« Bon sang Stiles, tais-toi un peu. Tu n'aides pas ! » s'exclama soudainement Erica en se redressant sur son siège.

« C'est vrai, on essaie de trouver une solution là mec. Quelques minutes de silence ne ferait pas de mal ! » enchaîna Scott avec un début de rire. Stiles connaissait ce ton. Il disait quelque chose comme « ce n'est pas contre toi, ne le prends pas mal mais... »

L'effet fut semblable à celui qu'aurait provoqué un coup de poing dans la poitrine.

Ce n'était pas si différent de toutes les autres fois où on lui avait demandé de se taire. Ou peut-être que si, en fait. Ces derniers temps on lui demandait souvent le silence parce qu'il disait des choses désagréables à entendre, ce qui l'encourageait à continuer, ou complètement stupide simplement dans le but de les énerver, donc il ne les blâmait pas.

C'était différent ici. « Tais-toi, Stiles, tu nous déranges, on ne veut pas t'entendre, tais-toi » lui disait-on cette fois. Il aurait aimé répondre qu'ils n'étaient clairement pas près de trouver une solution à ce rythme-là, qu'il valait mieux débiter des faits que de se taire. Il se tut, pourtant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant mais ne produisit aucun son. Sa gorge était serré autour de sa voix, déterminé à la piéger là. Il ferma la bouche, la rouvrit quelques instant plus tard, mais rien. La conversation reprit, vaguement plus calme et raisonnable, mais il fut incapable d'y prendre part.

Il était tellement persuadé que cela ne lui arriverait plus. Qu'il était passé au-dessus de ça. Pourtant peu importe combien il le voulait, et il le voulait, ou non, il ne le voulait pas, qu'importe, il ne dit pas un mot de plus ce soir-là.

.

Cela pris quelques jours au Sheriff pour s'en rendre compte. Il travaillait beaucoup, ces derniers jours, rentrait tard et ne faisait que croiser son fils dans les couloirs de la maison. Ce n'est que lors de leur premier vrai dîner ensemble depuis la semaine précédente qu'il remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ces derniers jours ? Du nouveau à l'école ? » demanda-t-il, faisant confiance à Stiles pour meubler le silence du reste de leur repas.

« Non. Rien. »

Le Sheriff attendit, but un peu d'eau, pris une bouchée de sa salade de thon, attendit encore. Rien ne vint. Stile n'ajouta rien, concentré sur son repas.

« Tes amis vont bien ?

-Ça va. »

Donc quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. L'homme retenta encore de lancer la conversation, mais Stiles se contenta de réponses de quelques mots avant de pincer les lèvres avec force. Il se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même à mesure que son père le questionnait. Le dîner se termina dans la silence. Stiles sourit aussi largement que d'habitude en quittant la cuisine, mais il ne dit rien.

Le Sheriff resta un moment figé sur sa chaise, la mine inquiète. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas vu Stiles ainsi. Il se rappelait distinctement de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé et comment il s'était juré de ne plus jamais pousser son fils à agir ainsi. Il réfléchit un moment à ces derniers jours mais il était convaincu de n'avoir rien dit ou fait qui puisse avoir provoquer cela. Cela devait venir d'ailleurs. Ses amis probablement. Le Sheriff soupira, passant une main fatiguée sur son visage.

Il devait parler à Scott.

.

« Vous ne trouvez pas que Stiles est un peu bizarre ces derniers temps ? » demanda Isaac le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner. L'intéressé était occupé à terminer un devoir commencé trop tard et dû pour l'après-midi même.

« C'est vrai qu'on ne l'entend plus depuis quelques jours » remarqua Allison entre deux bouchées de purée de pomme de terre. « C'est assez déconcertant » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Ça nous fait des vacances. Ce garçon a une incapacité physique à rester silencieux. » commenta ELydia. Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Il doit être fatigué, c'est tout » fut l'explication de Scott, la bouche pleine de yaourt. Lydia fit une grimace dégoûtée et lui lança sa serviette en papier roulé en boule au visage.

« C'est depuis la dernière réunion chez Derek » insista Isaac, incapable d'ignorer l'inconfort que lui inspirait cette situation. Isaac était plus à même que tous les autres à comprendre l'influence qu'une phrase, un geste semblant anodin pouvait provoqué, mais il ne connaissait pas suffisamment Stiles et si les autres ne s'inquiétaient pas...

La serviette de Scott atterrit dans le verre d'Erica qui s'empressa de la lui relancer, et le sujet fut clos.

.

Le problème devint évident pourtant quand ils se retrouvèrent tous chez Derek la fois suivante. Stiles savait d'expérience que personne de s'inquiétait réellement parce que les gens étaient en général soulagé quand il ne disait rien. Cela n'avait rien d'extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ? Un garçon pouvait bien ne pas avoir envie de parler parfois, non ? Un garçon, mais pas Stiles. Pas de lui-même, en tout cas.

Chacun s'efforça d'ignorer que Stiles ne parla que pour répondre à une question directe tout le long de la soirée. Ils finirent par s'installer devant un film, empiler les uns sur les autres dans le loft, et Stiles ne participa pas au choix du DVD ni ne fit de commentaire sur la niaiserie des dialogues ou la stupidité des personnages. Ce que les membres de la meute avaient pris pour une bénédiction devenait progressivement de plus en plus dérangeant. Stiles avait toujours quelque chose à dire, c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Même Derek passa la majeur partie de son temps à fixer intensément l'adolescent, comme s'il pouvait deviner ce qui n'allait pas chez lui. Le silence de Stiles était déplacé. Anormal, et l'Alpha en était physiquement éprouvé. Entendre le flot continu de parole de l'adolescent était quelque chose qu'il associait avec la dynamique de la meute, sa voix aussi familière que les odeurs et les sons qui composaient leur groupe disparate, et son absence se faisait douloureusement ressentir. Mais quand Scott lui demanda si tout allait bien, il répondit « Oui oui, nickel » en souriant et se leva pour aller rechercher du pop-corn. Ce furent ses derniers mots jusqu'à ce qu'ils repartent tous chez eux.

.

Ils n'avait jamais réalisé que, quand Stiles ne parlait pas, le silence régnait très – trop – souvent sur leur petit groupe.

.

Lydia s'énerva contre lui quand elle l'interrogea sur leur recherche et qu'il se contenta de phrases les plus courtes possible. Il sourit avec un air d'excuse mais elle ne lui arracha aucun mot de trop.

.

Il voulait dire quelque chose. Il voulait parler, expliquer, répondre. Mais il retenait à chaque fois ses mots au bord de ses lèvres, parce que « Tais-toi un peu, on ne veut pas t'entendre, tu ne vois pas qu'on préfère quand tu n'as rien à dire ? ». Il avait conscience, il savait que ce n'était pas ce qu'ils voulaient, mais on ne luttait pas contre ses propres démons avec sa seule volonté. Mieux valait se taire que de les énerver, que de les agacer, que d'être une nuisance. Ce n'était pas si difficile, il pouvait être silencieux, il le fallait.

Ce n'était pas si difficile.

C'était insupportable.

.

Harris félicita Stiles d'enfin laisser son cours se dérouler en paix. Scott vit les épaules de son ami se tendre et le sourire crispé qu'il esquissa en réponse. Le Sheriff l'appela à la pause suivante l'adolescent lui confirma ses soupçons. L'homme dit qu'il s'en occuperait.

.

Le soir même, ayant enfin un peu de temps à consacrer à son fils, il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de celui-ci. Stiles était installé devant son ordinateur, comme souvent, concentré sur un jeux quelconque auquel son père n'entendait rien ou cherchant il-ne-savait-quoi sur le Net. Il soupira. En le regardant comme ça, il aurait pu croire que tout allait bien.

« Stiles, j'ai besoin de te parler. »

Stiles se désintéressa de son écran pour le regarder et son cœur se serra. Il avait l'air tellement jeune soudainement, tellement perdu, attendant que son père l'aide, fasse que tout aille mieux, attendant sa permission. Comme la dernière fois.

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le lit défait de Stiles qui nouait nerveusement ses mains, le regard fuyant.

« Stiles... comment s'est passé ta journée ? » demanda doucement le Sheriff.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais se ravisa une nouvelle fois. Il tenta de sourire à son père mais ne pu qu'esquisser une pauvre imitation de son air enjoué habituel. L'homme posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire d'encouragement.

« Raconte-moi, aller. Tu peux me le dire. Parle. »

Sa voix était aussi douce que possible, sans jugement, sans exigence. Comme Stiles ne disait toujours rien il continua d'un ton égal :

« Tu peux parler, Stiles. Je t'écoute, je veux t'entendre. Ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne dérange personne. J'ai envie que tu parles. »

Et finalement, quelques mots et quelques silences plus tard, la voix de l'adolescent se débloqua enfin et il sauta sur ses mots comme on s'accroche à une bouée de sauvetage, tellement rapidement que son père eut du mal à tous les saisir.

« Je suis désolé... Je voulais juste aider et je sais, je sais que ça peut être énervant et je comprends, vraiment, c'est cool et je ne sais pas alors pourquoi je le prends toujours aussi mal, ce n'est pas si grave, ce n'est pas dit méchamment et je sais qu'ils étaient juste sur les nerfs mais... je... je pensais que j'étais au-dessus de ça, je suis désolé, je sais que ça ne devrait pas m'affecter autant, je le sais, je ne devrais pas... je devrais... »

Il était légèrement essoufflé et le Sheriff profita qu'il reprenne son souffle pour prendre la parole.

« Ce n'est rien, Stiles. Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. »

Et Stiles sourit enfin pleinement, les yeux brillants, et le Sheriff retrouvait tellement de sa femme en lui parfois, c'était aussi difficile que merveilleux à voir.

« Merci, papa. »

Stiles secoua la tête, comme pour se débarrasser des restes de son mutisme, prêt à redevenir lui-même.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demanda l'homme même s'il se doutait de la réponse. Stiles ne lui parlait plus vraiment, ces derniers temps. Il avait toujours été du genre à vouloir régler ses problèmes seul plutôt que de déranger, selon lui, les autres, et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer ces derniers temps. Le Sheriff le regrettait mais il faisait aussi confiance à son fils pour venir le voir le jour où il en sentirait le besoin.

« Non, c'est bon. Merci. Je suis...

-Si tu t'excuses encore je te prives d'ordinateur, Stiles. »

Ils rirent un peu avant que le Sheriff ne prenne congé, rassuré. Il aurait aimé en savoir plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé, sur ce qui avait bien pu pousser son fils à sa première crise de mutisme depuis des années. Il ramènerait peut-être le sujet sur le tapis un autre jour.

Le Sheriff fut rapidement endormi dans sa propre chambre. A peine quelques minutes plus tard Derek faisait sursauter Stiles.

« Merde, mec, on en a déjà parler ! Tu vas me tuer avant l'heure avec tes pratiques de stalker, j'te jure... »

Derek retint un soupire de soulagement. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'entendre le garçon bavarder pourrait lui manquer à ce point. Il se rendait compte à présent à quel point la voix de Stiles était une constante de sa personnalité. Les deux étaient indissociables, et son silence était simplement contre-nature. Le garçon faisait des recherches sur l'énième échappé de conte de fée qui avait décidé de visiter Beacon Hill et Derek soutiendrait à quiconque que c'était l'unique raison pour laquelle il était venu lui rendre visite.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Pas vraiment. La plupart des sources s'accordent à dire que les fées font partie du folklore et ne sont qu'une légende. Ce qui... ha ! Semble être un ramassis de conneries étant donné qu'on est tombé sur ces horreurs en plein milieu de la forêt... »

Stiles semblait vouloir éviter l'éléphant dans la pièce et Derek, d'ordinaire, en aurait fait de même. Il était très fort pour cela. Mais ce soir sa curiosité l'emportait.

« Tu ne vas pas m'expliquer ce qui t'es arrivé ces derniers jours ? »

Le jeune homme tressaillit imperceptiblement.

« Non, c'était rien, juste un peu de fatigue, ça a été pas mal la folie tu sais.

-Stiles... »

Stiles pouvait entendre Derek lever les yeux au ciel dans sa façon de prononcer son nom, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de cliqueter furieusement sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur la même phrase depuis plusieurs secondes.

« Je n'ai même pas besoin d'être un loup-garous pour savoir que tu mens... Je commence à te connaître. »

Stiles émit un petit rire de dérision à cela, même s'il luttait contre un sourire stupidement satisfait. Tout de même, ça ne suffisait pas à vouloir le faire parler.

« Je suis arrivé depuis un moment. Je vous ai entendu, avec ton père. » avoua finalement Derek, peu désireux de comprendre pourquoi exactement il ne pouvait pas laisser le sujet tranquille. Il pensa un instant que Stiles allait s'énerver, mais il se contenta de soupirer d'agacement sans réel conviction et de faire pivoter sa chaise pour faire face à son « invité ».

« Un vrai stalker j'te dis. »

C'était dit sans animosité, et même si ça ne lui plaisait pas spécialement, Stiles se dit qu'après tout, il pouvait bien se fendre d'une petite confession. Sa relation avec Derek accumulait les petites victoires sur le chemin de l'amitié et de la confiance mutuelle et il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête. Il mentirait s'il prétendait que ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« C'est... une réaction psychologique. A... Enfin, je ne vais pas te refaire l'histoire de la peur d'être seul et rejeté quand on est enfant, mais disons que j'ai toujours été aussi bruyant et que ça a toujours été chiant pour tout le monde. Et ce n'était pas si grave, vraiment. Mais quelques fois... »

C'était tellement difficile à expliquer. Lui-même ne le comprenait pas vraiment.

« La dernière fois c'était quelques semaines après la mort de ma mère. Je n'arrêtais pas de parler d'elle et de demander à mon père d'en parler avec moi et il... il n'était pas dans un très bon état, à ce moment-là. Alors il s'est énervé un jour et... « Tais-toi, tais-toi, je t'en prie, je n'en peux plus de t'entendre, tu ne peux pas rester silencieux ? ». Et je l'ai fait. Littéralement. Soudainement je me sentais horriblement mal dès que je voulais prononcer un mot. Je ne voulais pas le mettre e colère ou l'accabler plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, alors je me suis tut.

-Combien de temps ça a duré ?

-Au début, il n'a rien remarqué. Il était soulagé je suppose, il s'est dit que j'étais enfin devenu un peu plus calme. C'est ce que je voulais qu'il croit. Je me suis fait violence, je suis resté muet, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que je ne disait plus rien, rien du tout...

-Combien ? »

Derek essayait de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Stiles pour qu'il se prive lui-même de parole, esclave de sa propre volonté de ne pas être une gêne pour son entourage.

« Trois semaines. Quand il s'en ai rendu compte il s'est excusé encore et encore, et il a mis des heures à me refaire parler, à me dire que c'était bon, qu'il avait eu tort, qu'il ne m'obligerait jamais à me taire. Je voyais déjà un psychologue à l'époque, et il nous a expliqué que c'était un mécanisme de réaction à la peur du rejet. On s'est aussi rendu compte que ça m'était déjà arrivé auparavant, en fait, mais c'était passé inaperçu parce que ça ne durait que quelques jours tout au plus, quand j'étais mis au silence un peu rudement par mes professeurs, mes parents ou même les autres enfants, parfois. Enfin, après cette fois-là mon père à veiller à ce que je ne m'y laisse plus piéger. »

Et Stiles, comme souvent, continua à parler puisqu'il n'était pas interrompu, racontant les quelques fois où cela avait été causé par Scott à qui il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'en parler, à quel point c'était frustrant d'avoir conscience que l'agacement des autres était justifié et passager et d'être tout de même blessé par leur injonction au silence.

« A chaque fois ça me rappelle que... qu'ils ont sûrement raison. Je _suis_ insupportable, je suppose. Tout le monde préfère que je me taise.

-Non. C'est déstabilisant, quand tu ne parles pas. Ça suggère tout de suite que quelque chose de va pas. Il vaut mieux t'entendre. »

Stiles lutta en vain contre un sourire ravi. Trop gêné pour répondre quoi que ce soit, il enchaîna rapidement sur le premier sujet qui lui passa par la tête. Derek l'écouta dériver et se mettre à parler de tout et de rien, il regarda ses mains s'agiter, les expressions de son visage trahir la moindre de ses émotions. C'était agréable, apaisant dans sa familiarité, une des rares constantes dans leur vie chaotique : Stiles bavard, Derek silencieux, l'un qui parle et l'autre qui écoute. Après quelques minutes Stiles dut se rendre compte que Derek ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, mais il ne faisait pas non plus mine de partir. Il se racla la gorge, amusé de voir le loup-garou sortir brutalement de ses pensées.

« Je vais me remettre à mes recherches. Je t'appelle si je trouve quelque chose ? »

Derek acquiesça et se leva, prêt à quitter la pièce – Stiles râlait à propos de ses intrusions, mais il laissait la fenêtre ouverte, ces derniers temps. Il se retourna une dernière fois, pourtant.

« Merci. De m'en avoir parler. »

Stiles était trop surpris pour réagir. Le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire, il était seul.

« Merci... à toi » dit-il tout de même, au cas où le loups pouvait encore l'entendre.

.

Ses amis ne firent aucun commentaire sur son brusque retour à la normal. Ils s'abstinrent notamment de remarques comme quoi leurs vacances étaient finis maintenant qu'il s'était remis à bavarder, et Stiles leur en fut reconnaissant. Ils se doutaient bien de quelque chose même s'ils ne savaient pas, et chacun, Stiles inclue, pris soin de faire comme si de rien n'était. Quand ils se retrouvèrent au loft la fois suivante, il les assomma du fruit de ses recherches, faits, théories et plans d'attaque, et quand certains firent mine de protester contre son flot d'information, Derek leur suggéra de se taire, d'écouter et d'essayer d'apprendre au lieu de se plaindre pour une fois. Il ne laissa à personne le loisir d'interrompre Stiles et celui-ci en profita allègrement.

Il ne dit pas merci. Il se contenta de sourire. Derek sembla comprendre.

* * *

Okay, racontage de life time. Cet OS parle d'expérience. Je chante en permanence. C'est un tic, vraiment, je n'en ai souvent pas conscience avant qu'on me le fasse remarquer. Heureusement pour tout le monde que je ne chante pas mal, mais c'est tout de même chiant pour la plupart des gens. J'ai certains amis notamment qui ont pris l'habitude de me faire taire assez durement et j'ai beau savoir que c'es légitime, je n'arrive pas à ne pas mal le prendre. J'ai passé un weekend entier avec des amis à fermer brusquement la bouche dès que je mettais à fredonner parce que je ne voulais pas me faire engueuler. Elles en étaient contentes, moi ça m'a vraiment miné. Evidemment ça n'a jamais été au point de ne plus parler du tout et je ne sais pas si c'est possible, mais je sais que les gens disent souvent des choses qu'ils croient sans importance mais qui peuvent blesser, pourtant, sans même qu'ils en aient conscience. Donc voilà, c'était la blablatage de fin d'OS. A plus !


End file.
